nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure: Akiyo's Bandit Trouble 4-27-14
Participants Akiyo Yuki Roleplay -Akiyo would just be waking up as the sun danced across his face through the window. HE would jump up energetic as usual rushing over to the cubord to grab his kunai pouch and head band. He would throw his shinobi suit on quickly before running downstairs to grab some breakfast. His mother made waffles this morning,not particularly his favorite, but he would eat them quickly all the same. Barely having them swallowed before rushing out the door to get hit in the face with a piece of paper. "huh, whats this?" Akiyo would take the paper and read it over slowly. "Trouble in the training feild eh? Alright im on it." He would say after crumpling the note in his pocket and rushing off to the training ground.- -Shortly after ariving to the training field Akiyo would spot the trespasser. He would be making a fuss on the south end of the field running off a kid and his brother from practicing sparing manuevers. "There's that dick, picking on kids no doubt." Akiyo would waltz up behind the bandit and instead of using his element of suprise he would call out, "Hey, whats with you picking on children. Maybe they want to become great shinobi too some time. Leave em alone and take on someone more your size." As he called out the bandit would rush Akiyo and slide downward waiting till the last second to rise up and connect a strong kick to Akiyo's chin. Akiyo would fly backward landing on his back. Sitting up he would rub his scraped chin, "Hey i was talking buddy." Akiyo would stand back up seeing the bandit readying himself for another attack. "Alright then."- -Akiyo would then rush in aproaching sort of off to the side of the bandit. The bandit would ready for a straight punch expecting by the angle of Akiyos running for him to come right for him. However Akiyo would be slightly askew letting the bandits punch completely wiff him as he ran past. Much to the bandits suprise Akiyo would step past him and use a tree trunk to launch himself up right next to the Bandit. He would also use the kick off to give him a quick rotation to allow a windmill kick to hit directly into the back of the bandits head. The bandit would fall over face first and raise up toward Akiyo. Akiyo would then be holding the basic clone hand seal. This was all he needed since he was well practiced in using his water clones. He would form two clones along with himself. Akiyo would then send out his two clones in what he called "X formation" with one clone striking from a left to right following immediatly with the other striking right to left. The combo would be ended by Akiyo striking straight on. The hopes is to disorient the opponent for the final one shot blow.- -The bandit was not fooled however. As the first clone came by he quickly grabed hisarm twisting it and throwing him into the other clone. Following that the bandit would use his grip to raise himself up for a flying kick to strike Akiyo in the chest before his straight. The two clones would pop and form two puddles on the ground. "Damn, this guy is good.."Akiyo would start to try andthink of a new plan of action but the bandit moved to quickly. Before Akiyo could raise back up to his feet to bandit would hit him with a left hook. Akiyo would fly back and hit a tree that he would use to prop himself up as he waited for the bandit to come to him. 'I know what i should do now..' Akiyo would think to himself as he reached into his pouch.- -Akiyo would draw a kunai from his pouch keeping it consealed behind his leg as he watched the bandit aproach. the bandit would race toward Akiyo obviously looking to finish him off as he was running in with a kunai in his right hand now. The bandit would stab the kunai straigh out aiming to pierce Akiyo between the eyes. Skillfully using his inherited speed Akiyo would evade the bandit causing him to stab intot he tree behind Akiyo. Akiyo would move with fluidity and stab his own kunai into the bandits side. He would release the handle of the kunai revealing a paper bomb hidden under his hand. Akiyo would them use his speed to get out of range before forming the trigger seal and igniting the paper bomb. The blast would be loud and the bandit would be scattered against the tree he stabbed into.- -After the explosion went off Akiyo would dust off his pants and plce a bandage from his pouch over his scraped chin. He would look back at the tree and see the scortched blood and the body of the bandit that a large chunck had been blown out of. Smirking he would turn back and say, "I'll leave that to the clean up squad. Guess i should go collect on my mission." Akiyo would then head off down the mainmain road toward the kage house to inform him of a completed mission.-